Hands Of The Red Devil
by The Other Side of E
Summary: Kylo Ren sees something unexpected and his view of General Hux is shifted slightly.
I don't own this and claim no rights, it's just for fun. Just working out some thoughts, may make this a series of one-shots, don't know yet.

* * *

 **Hands Of The Red Devil**

* * *

The first time Kylo Ren saw General Hux's hands out of his gloves he was surprised at how delicate they were. It was also the first time the Knight of Ren had seen the General fight in a battle.

It had been on a routine mission to meet with other First Order leaders and they were on their way back to the still-under-construction Starkiller Base. They'd stopped off at a remote outpost to collect an operative who'd been spying in that sector. Hux had been anxious to get back to the base, he was fairly obsessive of this personal project of his, and hadn't wanted to stop, but orders are orders. Once they landed they'd sent out a couple of troops to make contact, and then they waited.

A half an hour had passed and the small contingent had not returned. General Hux was becoming more tense the longer the wait. His mood may not have been obvious to the rest of the crew but Kylo Ren knew. Even without his Force sensitivity he'd known Hux the longest and could read him like a book. He found it rather amusing that facing the strongest men in the galaxy didn't faze the redhead, no, it was patience.

The wait was broken when they suddenly found themselves under attack. The rebels that had been inhabiting this world had decided this would be a good opportunity to take down a couple of high ranking officers. They didn't know what they'd gotten themselves into.

When the firing started Kylo mobilized the troops they had on board and headed out the ramp. He had thought the General would hold back in the ship to give orders, but to his surprise Hux took up a blaster and joined them in defense. Kylo fought with his usual vigor and extreme prejudice but he kept an eye on his co-leader. Not that he was particularly worried about him, but if he didn't at least _attempt_ to keep him safe he'd definitely hear about it from Supreme Leader Snoke.

Another surprise came in the form of the precision and drive that came from the General as he fought. Kylo would admit, only to himself, that he was impressed, he'd thought Hux a man of plans and the long term goal, not a soldier. He should've know there must have been more to the reason the man had been made a General at such a young age, Kylo'd always assumed it had been because of Starkiller, which had been Hux's design.

Kylo was finishing off one of the last rebels, (they had been woefully unprepared for the skill level they'd instigated against and had been squashed easily), and he turned to see Hux, who was across the field, had lost his gun. Kylo dashed in his direction as he watched the periphery.

Hux charged his attacker and kicked the man's gun out of his hand, then the redhead punched the man soundly in the jaw. The rebel was stunned but rallied quickly and punched the General in the stomach. Hux seemed little hurt by the action and moved to punch the man again, the rebel blocked the punch and sent his fist to the redhead's jaw.

Hux's head was wrenched to the side and his hair had been shaken out of his careful quaff. Fire lit his eyes and he punched the man in the face again, this time he went down. Once the rebel was on the ground Hux knelt on his chest and grabbed a rock, finishing him off with a blow to the temple.

Kylo Ren reached the General just as he stood up again, all other rebels had been scattered or eliminated. To the knight Hux looked wild and untamed, like a man possessed, very unlike the Hux he knew. The General took a deep breath and let it out in a wheezing sigh.

"Are you alright?" Kylo asked with only curiosity in the question. He'd never seen this man as active, and he wasn't sure if he was up to what he'd just done.

Hux shot him a glare, well, towards him anyhow, it was hard to be precise when there was a mask involved. He didn't say anything but his glare spoke volumes. Then to Kylo's amazement and curiosity the General caught the middle finger of his left glove in his teeth and pulled it off.

It was then that the knight noticed that the General's hand was much smaller than it had seemed. He wondered if the gloves were extra padded. He looked at Hux's other hand and no, it wasn't all that much bigger. He pondered it all as he watched the General press extremely pale fingertips into the cut on his lower lip which was still oozing blood.

Perhaps it wasn't his hands that had seemed bigger it was just that they, like the rest of him, always exuded a power beyond what the form could contain.

That set the knight back a step. He would have to reconsider how he viewed his co-commander. This had assuredly changed his image of the man a bit.

"Are you coming?" Hux was looking back at him over his shoulder as he returned to the ship.

Kylo had been so distracted by his thoughts that he hadn't noticed the General move off. He didn't verbally respond, simply followed the other man back to the transport.

Once aboard and again on their way the knight took stock of his surroundings. General Hux stood at the bow of the ship giving orders, he was impeccable dressed and every hair was back in place once more. The only evidence of any disturbance were the visible bruises and cut on his face. Kylo rolled his eyes within his mask, he didn't think he'd ever meet a vainer man than the General.

Something new caught his attention at that point, it was the actions of the troopers and other officers on board. At first he wasn't sure what the difference was but with a little assistance from the Force he was made aware of the source of the change. They all looked at Hux now with a greater sense of awe and respect. Kylo could now see he wasn't the only one who'd glimpsed a different side to the General.

Hux had fought with and for his men, not only that, he'd done it with a ferocity he usually kept tightly bound within a uniform. Kylo wouldn't realize it until months later but that day a new name was given to the General by his men. The Red Devil. It wasn't to tease or mock, it was to praise. They may have served him before with a sense of respect and fear but now they idolized him. No one soon forgot the look that had come over him on the battlefield.

Kylo never acknowledged the nickname but he knew it was applicable, he wondered if the General was aware of it. Kylo watched the General walk past him on the star destroyer they were stationed to. Hux's gloved hands were tightly crossed in fists at his back as he gave orders. Kylo looked at the black leather-bound digits and mused if he'd ever see those slim pale fingers out of their armor again.

For a devil he had angelic hands.

* * *

 **End**

* * *

Lame ending, I know. I'm fascinated by the dynamics within the First Order, and General Hux in particular. I am a Kylux shipper and maybe in the future I'll write for them. For now you get this junk as I work out the demons. Please review.


End file.
